


Bluff

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Feelings Realization, High School, Internal Conflict, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, No Dialogue, One Shot, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They never saw eye to eye at times, but there was still something unspoken.





	Bluff

From the moment Issei had first laid eyes on Shirou, he knew that there was more to his classmate then he had realized. He did whatever it took to make everyone around him happy, even if it meant to the point of exhaustion. Issei knew his limits, and he had questioned Shirou time and time again whether or not it ever made him purpose.

Even in the days immediately leaving Homurahara Academy, when Issei was determined to push forward to the real world away, Shirou was equally determined never to give up on him. They never saw eye to eye at times, but there was still something unspoken. The uncertainty of everything, especially during the disappearances in Fuyuki City, brought upon a new perspective to them both.

Now Issei wondered if the day would ever come when Shirou would call him on his bluff.


End file.
